Not Like This
by shadows-insanity
Summary: DIABLO FF. [ren x rai] Ren wouldn't allow it to happen, didn't they finally deserve happiness? So what could ren do? ren sacrificed himself, giving everything to bring his love back. to bring them happiness. much MUCH better then summary says. COMPLETE.


Hmmmm…..

What happened if Ren didn't kill Rai?

------------------------------------

Ren slowly stood up and looked at Mio. Mio giggled as she ran to Ren's side. "lord Nebiros! Come here, my patience has expired." Ren walked over to Mio and kneeled. Mio smiled as she placed one hand on Ren's shoulder. "but, there seems to be a problem here." Ren blinked. "what is that Mio?"

Mio grinned and sent jolts of evil energy into Ren's body. Ren arched and screamed in pain. "your not Nebiros!" Ren fell onto his back and continued to scream. He grabbed his head in agony and curled up. Mio walked calmly over to Ren and rubbed his back. "give me all the lives you took Ren. We have use yet for you…… as the gate has already closed it seems." Ren shook his head in denial. Mio nodded as her eyes flashed. She sent more jolts of the dark energy into Ren's body.

Finally, after several minutes of screaming agony, Ren's body created a great blast and everyone was blinded. Mio laughed, a innocent sound- that of a child's. yet higher pitched, and cruel. "beautiful! I knew you were the greatest able body to house my power!"

The light receded and Ren's body fell onto the rooftop. But several bodies slowly appeared in the doorway, and Rai stood up, cracking his neck he straightened. "beautiful Ren…" Ren looked with fuzzy vision up at Mio. She kneeled and brushed his bangs away from his eyes. She looked evilly down at Ren's limp body.

"you finally have shown your true powers Ren. I knew it took only a few jolts to wake you up." Kyouyo's eyes widened when Ren screamed in agony again, his body arching off the ground. "come on Ren. Let's go to the church. I have a surprise for you." Ren moaned as he was lifted off the ground by Mio's own powers. His chin fell until it touched his chest, pain still causing him to shiver unconsciously.

"let's go everyone!" Mio giggled as she smiled at everyone. Nothing of a hint as to what her real personality was like. "I want to show Ren his gift! I think he'll enjoy it." Mio started down the stairs silently, Ren forced to follow her. Kyouyo and Tsukiko shared a look as they followed behind Nebiros and everyone else.

When the group reached the first floor, Mio started outside. Right in the bright lights of the police cars. She held her hand above her face and watched as a police officer stepped forward and kneeled in front of her. "little girl, it isn't safe to be in there. There are evil boys in there." Mio blinked innocently.

"evil?" Mio looked over her shoulder as the rest of the group walked out, her energy wrapped around Ren. Making him look like he was perfectly fine. "only big brother Ren and his friends accompanied Mio. The building was perfectly empty." Ren's eyes were shadowed as he was forced to kneel beside Mio. "yes, my little sister…. Mio." Mio grinned. Rei stepped forward.

His beautiful face caused the police man to take a second look. He giggled and tilted his face. "nothings the matter! It must have been a prank call." Ren nodded as he lifted Mio up and cradled her to his chest. "yes… a prank call." Ren walked forward with everyone following him. They rounded the block and made it to the church without a single incident. When the door opened, Mio made Ren carry her to the mahogany pedestal holding up a single branch of candles.

Ren knocked the candles away and sat down on the pew, Mio still in his arms. Mio smiled as everyone settled in their own little place around the dead church. All watching her and Ren. Mio stood on her own feet and then yanked off Ren's shirts. He shivered in pain as he closed his eyes.

"these scars… what caused them?" an innocent question. Ren shook his head as he swallowed silently. "I said-" Mio wrapped her seemingly fragile hands around Ren's neck. "what was the CAUSE!" Ren gasped for air as he clawed at Mio's hands. "stop it! I beg you!" Ren's eyes opened and he stared straight at Mio. "then tell me." Ren coughed as he spoke. "it was my fault. I caused them." Mio laughed silently as she removed her hands.

She placed her hands on Ren's shoulders and forced him to lay down. Sitting beside Ren, Mio placed her hand on the gunshot wound in his side. Ren gasped and tears filled his eyes as she pressed down, blood spurted between her fingers and covered her cheek. "such beautiful blood Ren." Ren's eyes started to roll back into his head. Mio smiled as she released the pressure.

Ren came back to full consciousness as blood ran down his side. Pooling on the alter. "I could offer you Ren. Instead of everyone else." Mio leaned forward to whisper, even though everyone else could hear perfectly well. "but I want you to first remember all the pain you deserved." Mio's eyes flashed and a black orb formed above Ren, made from his spilt blood.

Ren sat up and hugged his head with his arms. "don't make me remember!" his voice was hoarse from screaming. Mio giggled and patted Ren's shoulder. "but you deserve it. You didn't save me from mommy and daddy." Nema and Lucifer chuckled as they leaned against the wall nearby.

When the orb was the size of a beach ball, it rippled and a image formed in it. Ren screamed in agony once again, the sound piercing the silence. "stop it!" the image was of Ren's mother. She was leaning over his twelve year of form, kissing him full on the mouth. "STOP IT!" Ren slid off of the alter and curled up. Trying to expel the images from his mind. Mio laughed in a high pitched voice. Kyouyo's eyes widened as he looked into Ren's mind. It was much worst then what the orb showed. Hell, it was the worst thing a mother could do to her child.

Kyouyo ran forward, ignored Tsukiko and grabbed Ren's shoulders. Blood coated his hands from the wounds he himself inflicted onto Ren's body. Kyouyo continued to stare into Ren's mind as he hugged Ren's head to his chest.

Anything, anything to help the 17 year old. Help him from going insane. Kyouyo yelled as he was blasted back into the wall. He crumpled to the ground but continued to stare at Ren. Mio continued to laugh as she stared up at the bloody orb with wonder and satisfaction. Tsukiko screamed as she ran over to Kyouyo's side. The two watched Ren. Everyone else was staring at the orb with evil satisfaction.

Kyouyo's eyes narrowed as Rai walked over to Ren and kneeled. Speaking a few words, Ren launched himself into Rai's body and wrapped his arms around Rai's waist. Rai's eyes danced as he rubbed Ren's back. Comforting the distraught 17 year old. Who was neither a child, nor a adult. Rai idly traced the scars on Ren's back as he shook silently.

"relax Ren. It's alright." Rai's eyes flickered as he breathed in the scent of Ren's blood. It was delicious. But too thick, to much blood. Mio giggled as she waved her hand. The orb burst and blood rained down on the alter. She turned and studied Ren's crumpled and battered form.

"you take care of him Nebiros. He's something greater then merely a boy with a pact with diabolos." Rai nodded and slid his arms beneath Ren's body. He lifted the 17 year old up, cradling him to his chest like he weighed nothing. Walking down the back hallway blood trailed down Ren's swaying hand and dripped onto the ground.

Mio tilted her head back and swung her legs to and fro. "Tsukiko. Go get some bandages for my cousin. He looks to be in pain." Tsukiko ran out of the church. Her eyes flooding with tears. "Ren-kun… you went through the exact same thing that I did…." she sped up, ignoring the strange looks people sent her way.

Rai opened a door and nodded in satisfaction. There was a single cot in the small room, huge windows gave a view of the night sky. He laid Ren down on the cot and kneeled next to it. "Ren. Wake up." Ren moaned and his eyes fluttered open, before they closed and he fell unconscious again. Rai smoothed back Ren's bangs and grinned, wickedly but also a hint of his old self was in the smile.

"your mine Ren." Ren didn't hear the somewhat unnerving, and soft words in his slumber. Rai continued to stroke Ren's bangs as Ren slumbered somewhat peacefully. Tsukiko came running in, her face streaked with tears. "give it up Tsukiko. Don't pity him." Tsukiko sniffed as she set the bags down and pulled out the bandages, ointment and cloths to clean up the blood. Rai watched with intensity as she started washing off the blood. Careful around his wounds.

Tsukiko took the bandages and wrapped up Ren's waist, then his right forearm and left bicep near his shoulder. She shifted and hesitantly washed off the blood from his face. Noticing how Rai's hand continued to stroke Ren's bangs, faster the more she lingered onto his face.

Standing up Tsukiko studied Rai. "ummm. When Ren wakes up, give him two of these." Tsukiko held out some pills for pain. Rai ignored her and studied Ren's face instead. Tsukiko sighed as she set the pills down on the bare desk. She walked out the door, only to see Kyouyo standing a crossed the hallway. "why did you go near Ren Kyouyo! You know how… Rai is…" Kyouyo looked down the hallway and sighed in frustration. A small cut became visible on his cheek when he bared the side of his face to Tsukiko.

Tsukiko frowned as she wiped off the little blood. "Tsukiko." Tsukiko shifted and studied Kyouyo. Kyouyo's eyes softened as he gazed down at Tsukiko. "Ren was raped by his mother." Tsukiko's eyes widened and tears filled them again. "that's… worst then a uncle." Kyouyo nodded as he wiped away the tears. "yes, more then once… screaming about how she should of never given birth to him at the same time."

Tears fell to the ground. "that's horrible. Ren-kun is so nice." Kyouyo nodded as Tsukiko took his hand and pulled him down the hallway. "we can't do anything to comfort Ren-kun with Rai nearby." Kyouyo nodded and they joined up with everyone else in the church….

Rai pulled off his long jacket and tossed it over the chair he was sitting in. He pressed his glasses so they were securely on his nose. He studied Ren intently as Ren coughed in his sleep. Rai moved over to the cot and slid onto the cot next to Ren. "beautiful Ren…" Rai pulled Ren's body against his and wrapped his arms around Ren's shoulders, cradling the limp body beside his own tightly. Rai watched Ren's face with critical eyes for the next few hours, not moving from his spot…

Ren groaned as he shifted. Feeling a little confined, Ren opened his eyes and blinked several times. He looked over and saw clear blue, but cold eyes studying him. "Rai…" Rai gave a small smile and slid his hand over Ren's forehead and swiped the bangs away.

Ren's eyes filled with tears as he gripped Rai's black shirt in his fists. "was it a dream…?" Ren looked into Rai's eyes intently. "say it was a dream!" Rai smiled as he shook his head. "it wasn't a dream Ren." Ren shifted and yelped in pain. His body felt like it was on fire. He closed his eyes and held the tears back.

Arms tightened around Ren and he was tightly held. "it's alright Ren. I'm here." Ren nodded and buried his face into Rai's chest. "I was so alone… so lost." Ren shivered. Rai smiled and wiped away stray tears. "you'll never be alone again." Ren shook his head and sat up, ignoring the pain in his torso. He pressed his hand into his forehead and closed his eyes. "you scared me."

Rai sat up and his eyes shadowed. He watched as Ren wrapped his free hand around his side, blood soaking through the bandage. "do I still scare you Ren?" Ren didn't answer for a full minute. "no…" Rai smiled as he lifted his head. He gripped Ren's shoulder and carefully made him lay down again. Ren's eyes filled with tears again as the bloody spot grew in size. "relax Ren."

Rai wiped the tears away silently. "here. Take these." Ren was given the pills. Ren shifted so he was laying on his uninjured side, facing Rai. He swallowed the pills dry and closed his eyes. Rai laid down himself and Ren scooted closer to him, taking comfort in his only friend. Rai wrapped his arms around Ren's shoulders and Ren fisted his hands in his shirt, then buried his face into his chest. (I still haven't decided if they should be friends or _together_ together --)

Ren fell into a drug induced sleep quickly. Not smiling, but not crying. Rai smirked evilly as he studied Ren, how he looked so lost, innocent and yet in despair. "your not going to be alone Ren." the blood spot continued to grow steadily. Rai lavished in the smell, but didn't take any action for it to grow any faster, or slow down…

-----------------------two days later----------------

Ren continued to sleep, and wake up only to take more medication. But when he woke up at 10 PM Rai was gone. Ren sat up and slowly slid his legs over the edge of the cot. He stood up on shaky legs and leaned against the wall. "hello!" Tsukiko walked in and smiled. "Ren-kun! Your up!" Ren nodded and lowered his eyes to the ground. Tsukiko frowned. "let's change those bandages, they're soaked with blood again." Ren nodded and sat back down. While Tsukiko changed his bandages, he remained silently. Ignoring the pain in his body.

Standing up, Ren started for the door. Ignoring Tsukiko, Ren walked through the door. Tsukiko ran to his side and slipped herself under his arm to help support his weight. "you need to get those wounds looked at." Ren ignored Tsukiko and walked into the church. He slid his eyes over the bloody corpses littering the ground, taking them in but not reacting. Mio giggled as she walked over to Ren's side.

"hello Ren. You feeling better?" Ren turned away from Mio after a minute and walked towards the grand doorway leading outside, shaking Tsukiko away from his side. Mio ran to his side and slid her hand into his own, she remained at his side even when he didn't react. "your mad at me." her voice sounded innocent.

Ren whipped his hand away from Mio's and walked out the door. "don't wander too far Ren. You never know what they do to a 17 year old now a days." Ren rounded the corner, only to run into Kyouyo. Kyouyo studied Ren. "you look like hell." "…" Kyouyo looked into Ren's eyes. No response… no life in them.

"here." Kyouyo tossed the sweatshirt he was going to wear at Ren. Ren caught the sweatshirt and pulled it on. Blood quickly staining the pristine white wraps around his waist. "did your mother make those scars, did she rape you?" Ren turned and walked slowly down the street. Ignoring Kyouyo's questions.

Nana frowned as she appeared next to Kyouyo. "Ah think that ones givin' up." Kyouyo shook his head. "he's still all human." Nana shifted and leaned against the wall. "how old 'e?" Kyouyo concentrated didn't speak for a minute. "he has less then four months." Nana's eyes widened. "Ah'm 17 and a half." Kyouyo nodded. "same here."

Ren turned and walked through the ally ways. He stuck his hands into his pockets and pulled out a single bill. He walked over to the vending machine and stuck the dollar into the machine, out clanked cold tea and he opened the can. Drinking about half the can Ren walked down the sidewalk. He passed by a group of punks who were hassling a 17 year old in a dark alleyway, away form prying eyes.

"leave him alone." the punks turned to Ren and frowned. "go away little mother fucker. Or are you also in that 'heaven' bullshit?" Ren turned and studied the punks, his bangs slid to the side. Showing his amber eyes. "you little bitch!" Ren dodged the first attack. The 17 year old guy scrambled to his feet and ran off. Ren grinned as he raised one hand. "what? Will you attack us? Like you have a chance!" Ren grasped the fist of the next attacker and held it.

"did you cause your mom misery? Is that why your away from your home?" Ren tilted his head and tightened his hold on the fist, something snapped in him and he gave a wicked grin. "maybe I did." he snapped the bones in the man's fist. The man howled as he ripped his fist away and cradled it to his chest.

"you think your so tough, like some devil." Ren chuckled, then laughed out loud. "I'm not the devil if that's what your implying." Ren was shoved onto his back. He continued to laugh loudly. A fist planted itself onto his chest and he lost the breath to laugh. "you laughing now?" Ren gave a Vicious scream as his wounds were ripped open with a several well aimed kicks.

Catching the next leg before it made contact with his side, Ren threw the man off balance. He got onto his feet, holding his side. "I'm sick of getting fucked with. I'm sick of this damned world. And-" another evil grin came from Ren. "I'm sick of you guys."

Ren raised his hand and slammed it into the closest punks face. His shadowed attack with his inhuman strength caused the man's face to cave in and die instantly. Ren made quick work of almost everyone. He turned to the ringleader and his eyes danced. "die." Ren wrapped his hand around the man's neck. The man choked and Ren grinned again. He slammed the man into the brick wall and he coughed for air.

Sending a shock of energy into the man's neck, his head was literally sliced away from his body. Causing blood to spray Ren's face and the sweatshirt. Ren's eyes went from cold and sadistic to innocent in a wink of his eyes, they widened as they took everything in.

Blood soaked Ren's clothes as he let go of the beheaded body. It fell to the ground with a thump. Ren took everything in again and his eyes filled with tears. He bent over and vomited next to the body. Wiping his mouth, Ren grabbed his head as a migraine quickly formed. Arms wrapped around Ren from behind and he jumped. He looked over his shoulder straight at Rai.

Ren straightened and shook his head in denial, he quickly moved away from Rai, the movement making the world spin from his migraine. "stay back!" Ren covered his eyes partially and bent back over. "stay back Rai!" Rai blinked, studying Ren intently. "I might hurt you…" Ren looked up at Rai again. "I'm dangerous…" Rai smiled as he walked over to Ren. Ren shook his head and wheeled around. He took off at a unbalanced jog.

Blood started to stain the sweatshirt, but Ren sped up and darted through the crowds towards the park. "what's going on…" Ren shook violently as he licked his lips, blood filled his senses. Smelling it… tasting it… Ren fell to the ground, shadowed by a giant oak tree. Ren sat up and hurriedly stripped off the sweatshirt and flung it away from his being. "so much blood…" Ren grasped his head as the migraine thrummed. Dulling his hearing, he couldn't hear Mio and all the others as they slowly approached him.

Kyouyo held Tsukiko back as she attempted to reach Ren. She wasn't provoked into her 'night' personality… AKA Fleurety. "no! something's wrong with Ren-kun! Release me Agliarept!" Kyouyo shook his head and held tighter. Ren screamed in agony as power pulsed from his body…. Tremendous power, above even Rai's. Ren started to cough up blood, it fell to the ground. But instead of red, black blood slid down his chin.

Ren's voice left him as the power increased. A voice washed over everyone and Ren closed his eyes. "Ren…. You know I did it for your own good." Ren cried silently as the voice grew in strength. It was so evil…. Filled with malice. But when it spoke to Ren, it seemed to soften, going from pure deathly evil to sadistically evil.(better then deathly I guess) like it held tender affection for Ren.

"let me talk to everyone Ren… stop resisting me." Ren sat up and looked up into the sky, his eyes crying tears of black blood. "it's alright Ren… nothing bad will happen." Ren closed his eyes. The voice wrapped around everyone. "but we need privacy." everyone disappeared in a flash, like Nana's own trick. Only to appear in the dead church a moment later.

Ren appeared last on the alter, laid flat on belly, showing his back. Which was riddled with scars. "no one will attack you Ren… not while I'm protecting you." Ren continued to cry bloody tears. "don't you trust me Ren? After all I've done for you and Rai, Nebiros?" Ren slowly opened his eyes. He took in deep breaths of air. "just relax little Ren… see? Nothing has happened." Ren nodded and his eyes flashed.

Mio stepped forward, anger in her voice. "who's disrupting Ren's power! Show yourself!" her voice high pitched. The voice darkened and chuckling filled the air, sinister. Sending shivers down everyone's spine. "your savior." the candles all extinguished and all sources of light blinked and flickered until they blacked out.

Ren moaned as his body started to glow with a silvery light. The light lifted from his body and settled right on the alter next to him. The light shifted and colors melded in with it until a figure's silhouette was distinguished. The light then filled in and Mio gasped.

The figure was easily distinguished as that of a mans. Near deathly pale skin that made snow look gray. Wearing a pair of baggy black pants that hung low on slim hips. He had on no shirt, showing a defined slim and somewhat lanky body. He had black fingernails, more like short claws. His hair was of the purest silver, it fell to the ground from over his shoulder, reaching at least his feet, maybe longer. With layered bangs that partially covered his eyes. He had the body and looks of a 18 year old, a evil Adonis. He had to be at least 6'0, Just like Rai.

He could have been called feminine at the first shortest of glances, however he was nothing human. Inhuman, with fang like eye teeth, not obviously fangs, but longer then average. He wore no shoes. His aura radiated evilness, sadism… death… purely evil. But his eyes showed his aura loud and clear. A bloody crimson, hot twin pools of blood. Colder, eviler then his aura.

The man turned his head and studied Ren. He reached over and threaded his clawed hands through Ren's hair, pushing his bangs back. Ren closed his eyes and the blood finally stopped leaking from his eyes. The man chuckled as he turned to Mio. He raised his free hand and snapped it, Mio was pulled off of the ground by some invisible force. She cried out in pain.

"your not taking care of Ren Mio. I granted your wish out of the tempting offer of it. I can always take it back." Mio gasped and shook her back. "lord Lucifer! Forgive Mio!" Lucifer sighed as he dropped Mio, she fell to the ground with a thump. Mio stood up and then gave a very low bow. Lucifer grinned as he leaned back and looked out the window. "Ren better not die. He's my passage to this world."

Mio gasped and pointed to Ren. "him! He's a weakling!" Lucifer stood up and stretched. His hair slid over his shoulder and fell down his back. He turned and turned Ren onto his back, then sat him up. "wake up Ren." Ren slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Lucifer. "what… your real…" Lucifer chuckled as his eyes softened. "yes. Let's get you fixed up." Ren nodded and Lucifer picked him up. He carried Ren off of the bloody alter and onto a simple wooden bench, near all the extra medical supplies.

"stay awake Ren. I can't remain here if you fall unconscious or die." Ren nodded and his eyes focused on the ground. "so much blood…" Lucifer sliced the bandaged once with his claws and they fell to the ground. Blood leaked down and stained Ren's pants. Ren shivered as he leaned against the back of the bench.

Mio stepped forward to the head of the bench and gave a brief smile. Lucifer ignored the girl as he wrapped Ren's waist securely with the pristine white bandages. He wrapped all the wounds tightly smirked when he finished. "I won't steal your wish away Mio." Mio sighed. Kyouyo jumped at the sudden sentence. "how-?" Lucifer grinned and stood up. "I gave you your powers through Nema. It only makes sense that they're a copy from my own."

Ren tilted his head back and looked out the window, his amber eyes flashed as he stood up. Lucifer studied Ren as he walked over to Rai. Rai blinked and caught Ren when he sagged against him. His eyes softened when Ren grabbed his shirt in a fist. "where can I sleep?" Rai helped Ren down the hallway, careful not to jar his wounds.

Lucifer smirked as he eyed the two. Being the gate to this world, Lucifer knew Ren's mind, body and soul like the back of his hand. Ren was so innocent, still innocent. Even after finding out what he was. He didn't tell anyone, and the thought of keeping it to himself, keeping his secret a secret weighed heavily on Ren's mind. And… Lucifer knew exactly what Rai felt for the 17 year old. Love as a friend, maybe as something more. And Ren cared for Rai, believed in him to stay, guide and protect him.

However; the moment Ren was born, Lucifer knew he would be the perfect person to house his soul, and be the gate. He had twisted several people along the way as Ren grew, to nudge him towards Rai and Mio. To make him sell his soul. However, no matter the circumstance Ren kept his innocence and kindness. And Lucifer was attracted, and interested in it. Despite making his presence known, Ren had hidden the fact away so no one around him; especially Rai would be hurt.

In fact, Lucifer was so in tune, and tied in with Ren. He could call Ren a brother or son, and he would protect Ren with his powers. With anything he had to keep the boy alive. Be it for connecting hell and earth as a gate, or just for being the way he was. In fact, Lucifer could even say he had bonded with Ren.

Lucifer nearly frowned, the first summoning to save Ren from a beating had cost a lot of energy of Ren's part. After a few attacks, Ren had a lack of energy But to actually summon himself must of nearly knocked Ren out. And…. While yes the devil was spoken of to not have and emotions… he felt a little worry and pity. To house such a great thing, yet to also give a lot to do so. He must be near dead on his feet. To attack, or be summoned to Lucifer's energy. Which in turn came from Ren.

Lucifer grinned as he shook his head and turned to Mio. "anything happens to that boy, your life. And wish is on the line." Mio gulped and nodded. She gazed up at Lucifer with admiration…. And love. Lucifer turned and raised his arms and the Nema symbol appeared on the ground beneath his feet. Only, instead of saying Nema it said Diabolo. He turned and kept his arms raised. "I'll be watching…" he disappeared in a rush of black flames.

Mio gasped and ran forward, she attempted to touch the black flames but her hand was badly burnt. "Lucifer's deadly black fire! He really wields it!" Mio waved her hand and it healed quickly, she turned and watched as the symbol glowed black before it faded from sight. "Lucifer…"

-----------------

Ren smiled as he laid down on the cot. He ignored Rai and laid down on the cot slowly. He suddenly shut his eyes and black blood slipped down his cheeks. Rai leaned forward and wiped the bloody trails away. He sat down on the cot and Ren suddenly shifted. He wrapped his arms around Rai's waist and closed his eyes. "thank you Rai." Rai grinned as he tilted his head so he could watch Ren. "for not leaving me alone."

Rai leaned down and rested his forehead on Ren's back. "how long Ren?" Ren breathed in Rai's comforting scent and relaxed. "5 years." Ren nuzzled Rai's waist and tightened his grip. "I'm lost in this world." Rai smirked as he sat up. "I'm lost with you." Ren looked up and his eyes softened. "…" Ren laid down and closed his eyes. Rai sat and leaned against the wall. Ren fell into a dreamless sleep as Rai merely watched over him.

As long as your with me Ren…

We might survive…

Ren jumped into a sitting position. He grasped his chest where his heart was and breathed in deeply. He looked over and saw his friend was sleeping. Ren sighed in relief and slowly stood up. He walked over to the window and opened it. Climbing out, Ren climbed to the rooftop and sat down basking in the moonlight.

"Diabolo." instantly black flames encircled Ren and a holographic image of Lucifer appeared. No evilness was felt, no heat… "you called, Ren?" Ren nodded and brought his knees up, then rested his chin on his propped up arms. "look at me." Lucifer sat down next to Ren and looked at Ren. "I'm conversing with the one that condemned me to hell."

Lucifer chuckled as he leaned back. "everyone is condemned. I was condemned from heaven." Ren lowered his eyes and sighed. "why…" Lucifer read the question.

"you're the gateway." Ren's shoulders dropped. "however. Demons can possess your body." especially when I open it." Ren nodded. "that is why you're the sword, and not the shield." Ren nodded. "Rai was purposefully made into Nebiros. He's my favorite child of hell." Lucifer grinned. "what is this world like, I have seen only through your eyes." Ren smiled. "go look. Open the gate." Lucifer blinked. "it could kill you." Ren shrugged. "I could choose death in this bleak world."

Lucifer placed a hand on Ren's shoulder. "you will be saved." Ren grinned and shut his eyes. The symbol in the church glowed and Lucifer materialized into something solid. "I'll be back soon." Lucifer grinned evilly as his aura flared. Efficiently waking everyone up. They all sat up and looked towards where Lucifer was.

Black, bloody yet glossy feathers sprouted from Lucifer's back. Feathers swirled around Lucifer as he spread his wings, bleached bones peeked between feathers as Lucifer took off. He lifted into the air and stared down at Ren's fainted body. More then an hour's time would kill his catalyst.

Ren opened his eyes slowly and gazed up at the sky. Rai walked calmly over him, studying him intently. "I could fucking kill you." Ren looked to the side and smiled. "I'm the catalyst. With the gate open the powers all belong to me. Lucifer is me right now, and I am him." Ren's eyes softened. "the gate to the world of Diabolo still is open. All you have to do is summon it." Ren slowly sat up.

"the gate is open Rai, yet the demons are held back…" Ren suddenly tilted his head back and gave a near insane laugh. "all because I'm the sword…" Rai turned around and walked to the edge of the roof. "and I am the shield." Ren nodded. "we killed all the others once. Their powers are channeled into me… all but yours…" Ren chuckled and then went deadpan. "how do you want to die Rai?" Rai grinned as he suddenly appeared behind Ren and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. "with you." Ren smiled and leaned back against Rai.

Rai leaned over Ren's shoulder and sighed. Ren blinked. Rai was just like Tsukiko. Bipolar, multiple personalities… and they seemed to switch in the blink of an eye. It bugged Ren in a sense. "your going crazy Ren." Ren looked to the ground far below them, his eyes shadowed.

"I have the moment Lucifer appeared." Ren reached up with one hand and gripped Rai's wrist. Ren chuckled and Rai joined in. The two stopped laughing when a great explosion caused the building to shake. Mio jumped onto the stage.

Master growled angrily as he appeared. "this Lucifer is a fucking show off." Nema walked onto the rooftop and remained silent. Master sneered at Ren. "you brought him here. Who the hell is he?" Ren looked up at the moon. "he is the Diabolo king." the sound of wings flapping caused everyone to look up. Lucifer calmly landed on the roof and his eyes danced. "I love a good spit fit." Lucifer's wings retracted and he calmly flicked a feather off of his shoulder. "I'm Lucifer. The Diabolo king. The one who granted your wish."

Ren stood up and walked to the roofs edge, calmly pulling Rai after him by the wrist. Ren ignored them all and sat down, tugging Rai down next to him. Lucifer looked around and calmly ran a hand through his long locks. "the moment Ren reached the maximum power level, beyond that of everyone's own. He was able to summon me to the this world. The gate finally found his key." Ren ignored Lucifer and then ripped off the bandages around his waist and arms. The wounds were healed enough.

Rai's eyes narrowed as he studied the black marks on his back. Small, three fourths down a small black flame was tattooed, a upside down cross present inside of it. With a black upside down crescent moon hanging just above it. "the gate's key." Lucifer snapped his fingers and a hazy white glowing mist appeared, seemed to thicken and pulse as it formed into the symbol, large enough for everyone to see. "the key to open the gates of hell."

Mio gasped and stepped forward. She nearly reached Ren before a black fire leapt before her, singeing her kimono almost. "no, you will not touch Ren." Ren grinned as Rai rubbed the tattoo, it glowed blood red before it receded. "it's fiery hot." Ren looked over his shoulder and grinned, insanely. "it's the gate's lock." Ren chuckled and started to laugh insanely. Tsukiko gasped and her eyes filled with tears.

Ren wasn't lost to insanity, he wasn't a monster… yet he had given up on stopping it, stopped trying to stop Diabolo. Ren stood up again. "I'm so freaking restless." Ren chuckled again and leapt up into the air, then landed in front of Tsukiko. "I didn't give up Tsukiko." Ren's eyes flashed dangerously. "this power is so intense, no one could keep their back to it." Tsukiko shook her head and flung herself against Ren's body, fisting her hands on his shoulders.

"stop it Ren! Your not like that!" Ren's eyes went from insane to normal, and softened. He looked down at Tsukiko and slid his arms around her waist. He hugged her tightly as she broke down and sobbed against his chest. "I'm not insane Tsukiko. Do not worry." Tsukiko laughed as she sniffed. "your right… your better then us." Ren became silent and merely hugged Tsukiko.

In front of everyone's eyes… Master rushed forward and struck Ren in the back. Blood spurted as the blade sliced through his side, ripping his wound wide open. Not only did blood splatter onto the ground, but a small ball of lead from the gunshot hit the rooftop. It rolled off the side and down to the ground below.

Ren's eyes widened as blood Rose up through his throat and slid down his chin. He gazed down at Tsukiko and then the wound. Tsukiko screamed and backed up. She slipped on his blood and fell onto her butt. Ren bent over and gripped the wound tightly. He faltered in a attempt to straighten, and fell onto his side. He slid and rolled down to the side of the roof. At the last second he reached over and grasped at the roof. He stopped in time to save himself from the fall.

Nana appeared in front of Ren, grabbed his wrist and then disappeared. To only appear on a flat part of the roof behind everyone. Nana cradled Ren to her chest and he gave a weak smile, Nana blushed beneath her bangs and hat. Ren swallowed the rising bile and blood, but then choked and started to cough.

Turning his head away from Nana, Ren bent over the ground and vomited. He closed his eyes and the tattoo on his back pulsed evilly. Nana cried out in pain when she touched the tattoo, it left a black burn on the palm of her hand as a perfect copy. Ren's eyes filled with tears as he crawled onto his knees.

Lucifer grabbed Master's body in a crushing grip with his mind. Master rose in the air and several bones cracked and snapped audibly. "no one will kill my catalyst!" black flames engulfed Master. Master screamed in agony as his back arched. Nema cried out for her husband, but didn't make a move to save him. Lucifer walked beneath Master and raised his hand. Snapping his fingers, Master disappeared in thin air.

Ren's eyes lost their natural lively shine. Even when he was nearly insane, the shine remained. Blood dripped onto Ren's chest and continued to come from his mouth. Tears spilled over and mixed with the blood. He closed his eyes and swayed. "does…. Everyone hate me? Am I that despicable?" Ren fell to the side and slid down the rooftop a ways. He slid to a stop, blood smearing his path. It ran in rivers over to the edge and dropped towards the ground far below.

Rai ran forward, all traces of Nebiros was gone. He clutched Ren to his chest and smoothed back his bangs. "Ren… wake up." Ren didn't answer. Blood covered Rai's body in a few seconds. His voice pitched with anxiety and fear. "don't die!" everyone watched with baited breaths. Ren slowly opened his eyes and gave a weak smile. Even those his eyes were flooded with crystal clear tears. "thank you Rai." Ren slowly raised his hand and rubbed Rai's cheek, blood coating his cheek from Ren's hand. "you pretended to care, until the rooftop. Pretended so well… letting me take comfort from something…" Ren closed his eyes briefly as more blood passed over his lips. Cutting off whatever he had to say.

Lucifer walked over to Ren and kneeled. Lucifer studied Ren with sharp eyes. His eyes matching the blood raining from Ren's body. "you have to survive. The gates will be thrown wide open." Ren smiled and opened his eyes again. "how… can I…" he vomited more blood over himself. His eyes seeing lifelessly up at the sky. "survive in this world…"

"when everyone's my enemy…" Ren started to smile, but then dropped his hand to grasp his side. The blood spurted over Lucifer, yet weirdly the blood rolled down his skin and onto the ground. Not staining his clothes or skin. Not a trace.

Rai slapped Ren's cheek lightly, it was already rapidly loosing color. Ren opened his eyes barely to stare at nothing, yet something in front of him. "keep talking Ren. Focus on talking." Ren nodded and Rai grabbed his hand. He squeezed just barely. Lucifer closed his eyes and pressed his hand against the wound. Ren cried out in pain. But Lucifer continued to concentrate. The wound started to mend itself under his hand. Ren gasped for air as he turned his head and vomited more blood.

Lucifer placed his other hand over Ren's face and eyes. Small orbs of light floated out and up from Ren's eyes, to be absorbed into Lucifer's hand. When at last the wound healed, Lucifer faded in a blast of black fire, Ren closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, clearly. He gripped Rai's hand tightly and fought to sit up. He didn't make it. Instead Ren fell into a coma like sleep. Still tightly gripping Rai's hand.

Rai frowned and clutched Ren closer to his body, attempting to see if Ren was asleep or dead. "wake up Ren." Ren didn't answer. But he gave a deep breath and continued to grip Rai's hand with a near crushing grip. Rai stood up and jumped down the wall and to the window. Climbing through, Rai sat Ren down on the bed and wrapped a blanket around his body. Throughout the events, Ren wouldn't let go of Rai's hand.

-------------------------------

Ren slowly stood up, all around. There was a endless abyss of black. "where am I?" his voice echoed endlessly. "Rai? Where are you?" turning around, Ren caught sight of Rai's back. He was walking away from Ren. Ren's eyes widened and he started after his only friend.

However, a pair of pale and cool arms wrapped around Ren's shoulders and waist. He was held back firmly. "let go of me!" Ren struggled wildly. "Rai! Don't leave me!" Rai disappeared slowly. Never turning or hesitating. Ren resumed his struggling as he was dragged violently away from Rai. Ren was dropped carelessly onto the ground. He shifted and picked himself up. Looking around, Ren saw nothing.

The scent of blood made Ren look over his shoulder, he turned around and then tripped. Straightening Ren gazed with wide eyes upon the great structure in front of him. It was…. A giant gate.

The great iron poles were black with age, twisting into gruesome and evil images then becoming bloodstained points at the top. On either side of the two gates, smooth obsidian marble. Cold and frozen marble. Etched into the marble, the most evil and sadistic images ever seen. Blood seemed to drip off the outstretched claws and points and fall into a single, large puddle onto the ground…or what Ren took for as the ground. Depicting demons and such doing the most horrible thing to other demons, children, humans, men, woman…. Such as rape, massacre, beheading, betrayal… everything only a demon could do.

Despite being so cruel and evil, Ren somehow found it hypnotizing. It captured his mind and imprinted itself there. Ren tore his eyes away from the gruesome scenes and walked slowly up to the gate. Ren grasped the two iron wrought bars in his hands and looked up. Right in the center of the ten-15 foot gate a symbol was placed on a crimson plate. In black, the same symbol on Ren's back, the flame encasing Satan's cross (up side down) and the black down facing crescent moon was placed. Ren frowned and lifted one blood stained hand.

Touching the plate, Ren felt the tattoo on his back burn and the smell of flesh burning filled Ren's nose. He removed his hand and stepped backwards. "isn't it beautiful?" Ren looked around, and even through the gate bars. Nobody was there. "I'm not here Ren. I'm behind you." Ren's eyes widened. "Lucifer." Ren turned around. Lucifer grinned as he reached forward and wrapped his hand around Ren's neck. He didn't tighten his grip. Only enough to hold Ren still. "you are by far the greatest catalyst I have ever made."

Ren wrapped his hands around Lucifer's wrist and held it in a secure grip. "you even surpassed my expectations." Lucifer released Ren's throat and stepped back to survey Ren, then the gate. "but that's surprising. You never lost your innocence." Ren blinked. "with their worried nature, and your dumb expressions. You didn't even recognize when Rai betrayed you until you admitted it to yourself." Lucifer's face twisted into a sneer.

"you ignored it until he was killing you." Lucifer's face smoothed out. "but we couldn't have you die so soon. We have use for you yet even." Lucifer breathed in the scent of blood like it was something sweet to smell. "I am so sick of these gates. But…" Lucifer slammed Ren into the gates. "you have to get stronger yet my little Ren. And I must insist-" Ren's eyes glinted with fear, anger… and determination. "you must stop crying and be all pitiful. That is why I will give you a little boost." Lucifer grinned as he lifted his hand, black fire engulfed it.

Lucifer grabbed Ren's neck again with his regular hand, and then forced the flaming hand onto Ren's face. Ren screamed in agony as the fire was absorbed into his body through his eyes. "everyone has eyes. They're the windows to our souls. Yours are so expressive. And your soul is so beautiful Ren…" Ren closed his eyes and then opened them. "look into my eyes Ren. I want you to see my soul." Ren looked straight into Lucifer's eyes.

The evilest scenes flashed before Ren's eyes. He shook his head and looked away. "look into them!" Ren blinked and slowly gazed back into Lucifer's eyes. There was no shine… no light. "your soul… a endless abyss of evil." Lucifer chuckled then laughed out loud. "correct my little Ren. This is what I am! Evil. The king of devils! But you yourself houses a evil just as great."

Ren's eyes widened. "the gates of hell. You're the key. And only you can open the gates. And do you know how?" Ren searched through Lucifer's eyes. They were dark, the pits of hell were brighter. And then something surfaced and a image appeared. Ren, not his reflection. But a image. Ren was dying… no. He _was_ dead, blood surrounded him, his own blood.

Ren's eyes flashed. "my death." Lucifer nodded. "your death will open the gates of hell. Letting the desire and goals of my believers and myself come true." Lucifer leaned forward. "you could make everyone happy. Just get stronger and open the gates my little Ren." Ren looked up. "and what about everyone else?" Lucifer's face twisted. "wake up Ren! Why should they be able to be happy while I, and everyone else be put in misery? How is that fair!"

Shaking Ren a little, Lucifer snarled. "what about you? Are you happy! What about… Rai?" Ren's eyes widened and he fisted his hands. His shoulders slumped then. What about Rai? He was never happy. Living alone in the world… hating Ren even for having some happiness. Ren studied Lucifer in the eye.

Rai…

Nana…

Tsukiko…

Kyouyo…

Rofocale…

Rei…

Hiromi…

Mio…

Lucifer mentally grinned. Ren was on his side now. He was convinced. "it's all my fault. Sacrificing Mio… it led to everyone being unhappy." Lucifer nodded. "you must die for them to be happy Ren. Don't you want to make everything right again?" Ren's shoulders dropped. His eyes lost their shine. "I must die… to make everyone happy… to make everything right." Lucifer released Ren, who stood still. "but you must get stronger. Get stronger Ren. So you can make everyone happy."

Ren nodded and Lucifer stepped back. "I gave you new gifts Ren. The more you kill, the more power you get and the stronger you become. You will know when to open the gates little Ren. I will tell you." Ren nodded and lowered his head. "don't die before you get stronger little Ren… my little Ren…" Lucifer cupped Ren's cheek. Ren closed his eyes and nodded.

Ren was suddenly thrust away from Lucifer, away from the gates. He kept his eyes closed as she was forced onto his back. Opening his eyes, light flooded into his vision…

------------

Ren opened his eyes and slowly looked around. It was dark outside… however a candle was brightly flickering on the bedside table. A pressure on his hand made him look to the side. Rai was half sitting against the bed, and half laying on it in a deep sleep. He was gripping Ren's hand tightly, in a crushing grip that left his knuckles white and Ren's hand numb. Ren relaxed his hand and somehow managed to remove Rai's hand… without waking Rai up.

Sitting up, Ren slid off of the bed and walked steadily towards the door. He passed into the hallway and down to the front of the church. Ren raised his hand and spread his fingers, palm out. A small slit in his palm opened and all the candles were lit. they all burned brightly with black fire. Giving a morbid and dark feel and look to the church. (when Ren attacks, where the gas or energy skull comes out, where it's eyes are… Ren's hands open up)

Ren walked up to the alter and stared up at the bloody Christ on the cross, real blood. Blood from the worshippers Rai had slaughtered. He leaned forward and sneered. Ren turned around and spotted Rai's bag in the corner. He dug through it and pulled out a pair of baggy black pants. That hung low on the hips comfortably, and baggy all the way down, covering his feet. Pure black. What could be considered 'Goth' pants. He changed in a small room for privacy and came back out.

Burning the bloody pants he was just wearing, Ren made his way silently to the alter again. The tattoo on his back glowed a swirled black and crimson color (like when light is reflected on the water) and grew in size. Until it was the size of a quarter. Then it settled back to it's original black color.

Ren leaned back against the alter and tilted his head back and studied the stain glass windows, depicting moments of the bible. "you've been asleep for two weeks." Ren looked over and saw Mio sitting on one of the benches. "go away little girl." Mio studied Ren. "why were you chosen by Lucifer? Why not me?"

Not answering, Ren shifted and closed his eyes. "because it's my fate." Ren grinned as he opened his eyes. _'…to make everyone happy.' _Ren chuckled at his thought and then sobered. "go to sleep Mio." Mio snorted unchild like and disappeared. Ren breathed in deeply and sighed. Looking up he bent down slightly then sprang into the air and landed on one of the rafters. He settled down and raised one knee, to set his arm on it. His other leg dangled over the edge as he looked out the window and onto the city.

---------------------

Ren looked down when he heard his name, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. "Ren, what are you doing up there?" Ren studied Rai. He turned and continued out the window. "let's go get something to eat." by this time Tsukiko, Nana and Kyouyo were standing near Rai. Ren fell down onto the ground and straightened. He walked past everyone and out the doors.

Nana and Tsukiko hurried up and looked at Ren. "are you alright Ren? Asleep for two weeks." Ren smiled as he continued forward. Ren ignored everyone and continued to downtown Tokyo. His cell phone went off at that time, making several people jump. Ren opened his cell phone and heard Hiromi's voice. Then, with a calm expression spoke. "sorry Hiromi. I can't talk right now." Tsukiko, Rai, Kyouyo, and Nana blinked and stopped walking. "we'll see you in half an hour. I have food waiting at my house." everyone followed Kyouyo but Ren and Rai. Rai turned and decided to walk through the park to think some things over.

Ren walked up to a ramen noodle vendor. "hello." Ren tilted his head and gave a very innocent smile. The vendor, a 20 or so year old woman blushed vividly and smiled back. "hello, what kind of noodle?" Ren looked down at the menu. "Beef." while the vendor heated up and fixed up a bowl of beef ramen noodles. Ever few seconds he caught her looking out the corner of her eye at his body and looks. "Ren tossed 500 yen onto the (5 dollars?) counter and took the bowl and some chopsticks.

Turning, Ren started down the sidewalk. But a hesitant voice made him look his shoulders at the vendor. She was still blushing madly. "nice tattoo." Ren smirked. "thanks." Ren started to eat his food. Ren tossed out his empty bowl when he finished, then started for downtown. He stopped next to a building in the alleyway and leaned against it. He watched as several men entered the alleyway with a woman in their grasps fighting to escape. She caught sight of Ren and struggled again. "help me! I beg you!"

Ren grinned as he leaned forward. He slammed his black fire encased fist into the closest man's face. The man's face was burned off and he died screaming. Ren turned as the blood splattered over his body. It slipped off of his body without a trace. He grasped the next man's face and crushed his skull. Blood covered his hand and slid off as he dropped the man to the ground. The woman screamed and fell to her knees as Ren turned to her.

She shook her head with wide doe eyes. "please… don't' come near me." Ren gave a insane grin as he gripped the girl by her hair. He tightened his hold. "I won't allow you be happy." Ren smirked as the girl burst into black flames and was burned alive. Dropping the woman, Ren turned and walked onto the street. Ren chuckled as the tattoo on his back glowed and grew larger, into the size of half a fist.

The insane look passed and disappeared back down into Ren. He stopped in the center of the sidewalk. Looking down, Ren raised his hand and gripped it into a fist. He gazed at his fist with a fierce gaze. "finally feeling sympathetic Ren?" Ren looked to the side where Rai… no Nebiros was leaning against a wall.

"you back Nebiros?" Nebiros nodded and Ren grinned. "no… I don't feel sympathetic." Ren looked straight ahead and started walking. "why the change Ren?" Nebiros fell into step next to him. Ren was the only one allowed to approach, or even touch Nebiros. Ren chuckled as he reached over and patted Nebiros shoulder. "for everyone to be happy." Nebiros blinked, thoroughly confused. "you'll understand later Nebiros. I promise." Ren looked forward and rubbed the tattoo on his back. It was burning and causing a nerve to twinge in his back.

Ren gazed upon the sun with unblinking eyes as it rose. Then turned to Nebiros. "where shall we go Nebiros?" Nebiros fixed his glasses and gave a brief shrug. Ren rolled his eyes and they walked back to the park. Sitting down on a bench in the secluded part of the park. Ren laid down on his stomach and closed his eyes. Rai sat down on a bench next to the one Ren occupied. "sleeping already?" Ren shook his head and opened his eyes. The sunlight filtered through the trees and the tattoo stood out against Ren's pale skin.

Ren dug through the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small golden cross. He raised it and studied it eye level. The gold glinting in the morning light. Ren turned around and rested on his back. He hooked the fine chair around his neck and then raised his hand again. The slit was visible on his hand even closed. He used his other hand and stroked the cut. It didn't open the slightest when he attempted to pry it open. It acted like there was no cut… nothing could get in, and nothing could get out.

Sitting up, Ren watched as a bird landed on the back of the bench, then the other 6 great spirits walked over to them. Ren tilted his head to the side and continued to watch the bird. A beautiful rather small black mocking bird. Ren sat up slowly and outstretched his hand towards the bird. The mocking bird had glossy black feathers, with eyes darker then the night. (not a bug infested pigeon or something, let's pretend it's clean on bugs and critters)

The mocking bird, must have been young. For it wasn't even fully the size of Ren's fist. Hopping onto Ren's hand, (the side of the hand which is in between the thumb and pointer finger) the bird ruffled it's feathers and made itself comfortable on his hand. Ren smiled as he swung his feet over the edge and stroked the birds back gently.

Ren ignored everyone, even as they switched their gaze to him to watch him intently. The bird chirped as it shifted. Ren's lips twitched and then a large innocent smile graced his lips. One not seen on his face since the moment Rai left, leaving behind his chewed off finger.

The mocking bird straightened as he sat back. The bird ruffled it's feathers then started to sing. Ren's smile remained as he listened intently to the bird. "Ren." Ren looked up and the bird stopped singing. His small innocent smile was now aimed at Nana and Tsukiko, they were standing side by side. "ain't yah a little to happy? Over a lil' birds singing none the less?"

Ren's smile faded and any life in his eyes that had surfaced while the bird sang disappeared in a blink of an eye. He stood up and the bird moved to his shoulder. It remained silent as he started walking down the path of the park. Tsukiko whapped Nana's shoulder gently. "now you did it! He's all stony again!"

Nana shrugged and looked at Ren's back. "wait…" Nana turned and looked closely at Ren's receding back. "the tattoo on his back! It's bigger!" everyone turned to look. True to Nana's words. The tattoo _was _bigger. Kyouyo's eyes flashed. "look, aren't those… _rune_ symbols going down his spine!" Ren stopped, he had heard Kyouyo's comment.

Ren looked over his shoulder and down his back, just barely (from the angle) could he see rapidly darkening symbols. However, the symbols were going from just above the symbol in a pure black color. Then faded into his skin about halfway/three fourths of the way up his spine. And the marks were directly _on_ his spine. He scratched at the marks and they didn't rub off or disappear. They were about a inch per symbol.

Dropping his hand, Ren looked ahead. The mockingbird chirped before it spread out it's wings and flew off. Ren watched the bird with… sad eyes then started to walk away. Rai stood up and caught up to Ren. Nebiros slid one of his hands onto Ren's back and Ren jumped when he brushed the runes and tattoo. The constant nerve pinching pain like feeling faded until a few seconds after he removed his hand.

Ren shook his head once and Rai patted his shoulder and then dropped his arm. Ren ignored Nebiros and the mocking bird flew back to Ren's shoulder. "I will be back." Ren turned and disappeared towards the city…

--------------------3 pm (same day)-----------------------

Ren grinned evilly as he dusted a weak diabolo. The mocking bird remained on his shoulder and merely watched with black eyes. Ren winced briefly as his back felt like it was on fire again. He scratched at it briefly before he slammed the head of a punk gangster into the brick wall beside him. After killing off all the gang members Ren turned and started to make his way back to the church.

The mocking bird cawed as it took flight again. Ren looked up and smiled. "come back again little mocking bird." the mocking bird cawed before it disappeared. Ren's smile faded, but the blood lust continued to radiate from his eyes. Entering the church Ren collapsed onto one of the benches. His back was burning like hell… no. it was burning because Ren _was_ in hell. Ren's eyes flashed as he sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. He rested his forehead on his palms and stared at the bloody and dirty ground.

I will be set free. The moment I die, and everyone gains happiness. This hell will be over…

Ren jumped when a hand pressed lightly against the middle of his back. Looking over his shoulder he saw Rai. Rai was reading the newspaper intently. Ren continued to slump forwards as he looked up at the stain glass windows. The sun was brightly shining through them. Causing all the colors to reflect on the ground. It was unearthly…

Ren closed his eyes as Rai continued to stroke and rub his back. His muscles twitched for a few minutes until they relaxed. Rai's voice made Ren snap to attention. "your in pain." Ren didn't move. However he leaned back and sighed. "your back continued to spasm as you walked into the church. It's been bothering you." Ren relaxed against the back of the bench, and Rai's/Nebiros's hand moved up to his shoulder. "I can decipher those runes." Ren looked up at Rai and shifted. "will you?"

Rai nodded and laid down flat on the bench, back facing upwards. Rai jumped over the back of the bench and kneeled next to Ren. Ren faced Rai as he traced the marks with his fingertip. He studied the symbols for a good five minutes. "death is the beginning of happiness… something along those lines anyway."

The fingertip continued to stroke the tattoo as Rai looked Ren in the eye. "what does that mean?" Ren smiled as he folded his arms beneath his head. "nothing Nebiros, absolutely nothing…" Nebiros shifted and laid his hand fully on Ren's back. Ren sighed in relief as he closed his eyes. "you should eat something Nebiros. We are humans after all." Nebiros stood up, keeping his hand on Ren's back.

"and you should be happy. What happened to the old Ren…" Rai tilted his head and lifted his hand. Only to sweep away Ren's bags from his face. Ren gazed up at Rai with blank eyes. "I'll be happy when your all happy. When _you _are happy." Ren smiled as he sat up. "so tonight, everyone's getting a wake up call." Ren grinned and stood up.

Walking towards the door Ren looked back at Rai. "do you want to watch?" Rai nodded and walked to Ren's side. The two walked to the lower part of Tokyo. Ren started to climb a ladder leading to the top of the tallest building around. (not very tall, like three stories) Ren looked down. "come on Rai. You'll love the show." Ren smiled as he looked up and continued to climb. They reached the top with relative ease.

Ren stood right at the edge of the building and studied the crowded neighborhoods below him. "why are you hiding Nana? Tsukiko? Rei? Rofocale? Kyouyo? Don't you want to see the show?" Ren looked over his shoulder and grinned. The 6 great spirits all showed themselves and stood slightly behind Ren.

Turning back to face the streets, Ren raised his arms and held out his palms facing away from him. His hands burst into black flames and then encased his arms up to his elbows. The smell of burning flesh made Ren grin. The insane look in his eyes appeared again. "death leads to happiness." Ren fisted his hands and closed his eyes for a minute. As he closed them, a swirl of wind and pure power wrapped around him. Lifting his hair so it whipped into his face and in the air.

Ren opened his eyes… and Nana gasped. "what is goin' on here Ren? U'r eyes are…" Ren looked over at Nana and she gasped. Ren's irises had gone from golden to black. And his pupils were crimson. Giving him a evil and demonic look. "what? You afraid Sargatanas?" Ren chuckled and then gave a loud insane laugh. He continued to laugh as he looked up at the sky and slammed his fists together.

Nothing happened… then a minute passed. However, a bright light surrounded everyone and the earth shook as a explosion rang out. Ren continued to laugh as everyone was blinded by the light. His laughter died out and everyone thought they had gone deaf from the silence. Until Ren spoke again. "death will bring happiness. But I need more power."

The lights died away and everyone blinked and lowered their arms from shielding their faces. Everyone looked around. Nana's eyes widened in disbelief, Tsukiko gasped. And Kyouyo merely looked around with wide eyes.

"beautiful… isn't it?" everything with several neighborhoods, about a fourth to half mile was destroyed. The buildings were desolated. The streets were upturned and everyone was dead. At least 500 people. Ren grinned evilly as he lowered his arms. The fire disappeared from Ren's hands and arms. And all that was left were scorch marks.

Ren smiled as he fell to his knees and looked around. "it's absolutely beautiful." Ren grinned. And in front of everyone's eyes. Lines cracked and glowed as they spread out over Ren's back. They shined brightly before leaving black tattoos. They twisted with one another, forming gruesome yet hypnotizing scenes. When the evil light faded, Ren's back had tattoos depicting demons, and the gates leading to hell/diabolo. (the gates Ren actually visited in his sleep) it was placed above his symbol of cross, fire and moon.

Ren gave a pitched scream as he bent over. The pain in his back was past killing him. Rai stepped forward and placed his hand on Ren's back. Ren stopped screaming in a few seconds and straightened. He gave a brief smile and took in a deep breath. "I'm okay."

Removing his hand, Ren stood up and the look of insanity passed. Ren's eyes took in the damage and he breathed in the thick air. "just a little more…" Ren smiled as he turned around, a very innocent smile that revealed his soul. "just a little more. And then the gates will open." snarling made everyone look around. Ren looked over to the side just as Lucifer made a hologram of himself. He snarled again and turned to Ren.

"you will die taking in so many souls again, another stunt like that and all your efforts will be wasted!" Ren lowered his head and his innocence faded… in fact his life seemed to shrink and disappear. Leaving the shell of a body. Lucifer stepped in front of Ren and backhanded him. Ren was thrown over the edge under impact and slammed into the ground, some 20 feet below. Ren moaned in pain.

Lucifer stared down at Ren and using his powers, made Ren fly back up to the rooftop. He was set down on the roof and Lucifer slammed his foot into Ren's gut. Ren grunted as he wrapped his arms around Lucifer's foot. "I should fucking kill you little Ren. But then again, no one would be happy at this stage. This early into the ritual you'll be a worthless sacrifice." Ren winced.

Lucifer ground his foot harder into Ren's belly. "I could open the gates with death right now. But then again, all you want to do is make people happy." Lucifer lifted his foot, then hauled Ren up by his neck. "I own you that much Ren." Lucifer gestured to everyone around them. "I'll be patient for a little longer Ren. Just because you're my favorite catalyst. I'll be patient until you achieve the power necessary to make everyone happy." Lucifer smirked as he raised Ren up higher so he was dangling in his hand, and choking for air. "but I will punish you for doing such a stunt Ren. You may be my favorite…" Lucifer's grip tightened. There would definitely be a bruise. "but obviously I have spoiled you somewhere along the way. Giving you the personality… the strength to handle it all." Lucifer covered Ren's eyes and Ren screamed in agony as black blood flowed out of his eyes like tears.

Instead of sliding off without a trace, bloody trails were left. Ren gasped as he choked for air. The black tears turned crystal. But Ren didn't make a sound. Lucifer grinned as he absorbed the power. "good. Now, let's hear you beg. Beg for forgiveness Ren." Ren remained silent when Lucifer started to punch him around. Ren took his punishment without a sound, without a move to defend himself even.

By the time Lucifer decided it was enough, Ren was bloody and bruised. Half dead and half alive. Lucifer disappeared in a cloud of black fire. Ren stood up slowly, hands gripped his shoulders and he looked up at Rai. "come on. Let's get you to the church." Ren nodded and with Rai's help managed to get out of the devastated area.

Rai turned to Ren and made him get onto his back like a piggy back ride. Ren rested his chin on Rai's shoulder with a sigh. "why didn't you just beg!" Ren looked to the side at Tsukiko. The real Tsukiko… the day Tsukiko. She had tears in her eyes. "because I would be weak. And I would have to kill many more people." Ren's eyes saddened as tears filled them. Despite crying, everyone (showing it or not) was happy that Ren was back to his original self. His eyes shined with innocence. "but don't worry about me." Tsukiko shook her head.

"what about your happiness! Killing so many people! We all can tell it killed you the moment you returned to your normal sense!" Ren smiled. "do not worry Tsukiko." Ren shifted and coughed on some dust floating through the air. The streets were desolated. While the police and firefighters… ambulances were all going towards the destruction Ren caused.

Ren cleared his throat quickly. "I will be happy the moment you all are happy." Tsukiko opened her mouth. "enough." Rai's… no Nebiros's voice was harsh and commanding. "another question and you will loose your tongue. Got it Fleurety?" Tsukiko nodded and silenced herself.

They made it to the church, now only Ren and Rai were staying. Mio was somewhere… and the others had a place to crash. Ren smiled as Rai set him down on the cot in the back room. He grabbed the medical supplies and began to bandage up Ren. "your going to kill yourself. Aren't you?" Ren slowly nodded. "the moment… the moment I die. Everyone's happiness will become a reality. And in turn, I will be happy for causing it…"

Rai's eyes softened as he sat down next to Ren. "but you will be dead before you see us happy." Ren shook his head. Rai seemed to shake off Nebiros' personality and return to his normal self. His eyes softened as he grabbed Ren's hand. "to relax your mind Rai… I will promise you something." Ren looked at Rai. "I won't die until I see you happy." Rai wrapped a arm around Ren's shoulders. Careful of all the bruises and cuts. "what if I am never happy."

Ren's eyes flashed as he leaned back against the wall next to Rai. "don't worry. You'll be happy." Rai turned and studied Ren. "don't you deserve happiness Ren?" Ren studied the cold wooden floor intently. "I believe that everyone deserves to be happy at one point in their lives. My point was…" Ren smiled as he looked at Rai. A innocent, simple smile. But with a touch of sadness to it. "traveling with you Rai. My life had been hard, confusing and painful when I had to watch my mother live in the same house as me. She worked so hard to get me into school, despite knowing about the devil. It hurt me, but it also made me happy that mother was happy when she hurt me, when she died…"

A hand pressed against Ren's left shoulder. Where raised scars were easily seen, paler then Ren's own skin. Injuries that Ren's mother had inflicted onto Ren. "you deserve these?" Rai pressed against the scars. He lowered his hand to press against Ren's navel. Where at least five scars, 2 inches plus were seen. "even these Ren?"

Ren gave a brief smile as he covered Rai's hand, his shoulders slumping. "I still deserve it." Rai shook his head as Ren laid his head on his shoulder. Rai lifted his hand and studied the scars littering Ren's body. Rai moved his hand up and cupped Ren's cheek. "you never deserved your mother's wrath." Ren closed his eyes and nuzzled Rai's hand. Rai's eyes became shadowed as he stilled Ren's face. Ren opened his eyes. "Rai-?"

Rai ducked his head down and gently pressed his lips to Ren's. Ren jumped but then relaxed against Rai. Rai gently brushed his lips back and forth over Ren's for a few seconds then increased the pressure slightly. Ren closed his eyes as Rai wrapped one arm loosely around his waist and pressed Ren down onto the cot.

Ren opened his eyes when Rai sat up a little. Rai smiled kindly, a smile Ren hasn't seen on Rai's face in a long time. Rai shifted so he was laying out beside Ren. But he laid onto his back. Ren shifted and moved so his head was laying on Rai's shoulder and his arm just laying a crossed Rai's chest. Rai himself wrapped a arm around Ren's shoulders. (let's all say it together; awwwwww)

The small smile remained on Rai's face as he pulled his glasses off and tossed them onto the desk beside the bed. Ren was already relaxed and sound asleep. Rai slid his free hand over Ren's exposed back and his muscles twitched before they relaxed. Rai felt the tattoo clearly, the lines were just barely raised. Rai tightened his hold on Ren and frowned. Ren couldn't die so soon. In their conversations; Ren had basically said that he would die so they could all live. How could Ren be happy knowing that? How could he…?

-----------------------------

Ren slowly woke up when he felt his pillow shift. Wait… why would his pillow shift? Ren opened his eyes and the black cloth met his vision. Beneath the black cloth, a shoulder. Sitting up slightly, Ren closed his eyes and yawned. The band around his waist tightened until Ren opened his eyes to look around. He looked straight into Rai's blue eyes. "what time is it?" Rai looked out the window and then at the cell phone laying innocently on the desk next to his glasses. "5:30 about." Ren yawned again and laid back down on his pillow. Which happened to be Rai's shoulder.

Rai shifted and Ren fisted his hand into Rai's shirt. (the sleeveless black one) Ren kept his eyes open as Rai stroked the skin on his back. "you were awake all night, weren't you Rai?" Rai remained silent as he tightened his hold on Ren. "are you sick again Rai?" Rai shook his head and smiled. "no Ren. I'm alright." Ren sat up and stretched, mindful of his wounds from Lucifer. "I want to sleep some more Rai." Rai smiled as Ren flopped back down, still half laying on him.

Within a few minutes Ren was back asleep. Rai closed his own eyes and fell asleep also….

--------------------------------

The smell of food woke Ren up. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "it's 7:30. Wake up Ren." Ren opened his eyes and Tsukiko hovering over him. Rai was sitting up, already eating silently. Ren stretched and when he heard several cracks he smiled. "smells good." Tsukiko smiled as she sat down with a bounce and pulled out several containers. "miso soup, rice and some sushi. You didn't have dinner so I thought you would be starving." Ren nodded as he broke a pair of chopsticks and dug into the rice. "you have no idea." Ren gave a sweet (innocent…) smile to Tsukiko and she blushed darkly.

With a grin Ren finished off the rice and started onto the sushi. "who cooked all of this?" Tsukiko's blush lightened after a few minutes. "I visited Kyouyo this morning and he cooked it." Ren nodded as he finished off the sushi.

He gave another grin as he drank the miso soup. Despite eating fast, Ren kept up his manners and ate gracefully. "that was good!" Ren grinned at Tsukiko the looked at Rai as he sat Indian style. "what do you think?"

Rai gracefully drank his soup without spilling anything (same as Ren) and set his bowl down. "very nice." Ren grinned as he leaned against Rai. "don't worry about Rai. He never shows enthusiasm for good cooking. Unless he cooks it himself." Rai smiled also, directed to no one in general. But Nana came walking in at that moment and saw the smile. She gave a deep blush, as Nana wore her skirt, gray turtleneck and t-shirt over it with the knee high boots. Her hair was back in braids with her bangs clipped back.

The two girls continued to blush as Ren and Rai smiled. Ren leaned forward and looked at Rai. "your conceited." Rai shrugged as he set all the bowls into the bag and pulled on his glasses. "you like my cooking however." Ren looked out the window. "it depends." Rai hit Ren over the head. "don't lie." Ren smiled as he stood up. He stood still for a moment with a far away look.

Without a word Ren left the room. Nana sat down next to Tsukiko. "what's his deal?" Rai stood up and donned his trench coat. "he won't allow himself to be happy." Rai walked out the door with Nana and Tsukiko behind him. They entered the main part of the church, to see Ren with a his normal shirt on (wit the zipper and hoody) only, the shirt was white and the edges black. "I'll be back." Ren left without a word. Nana frowned as she crossed her arms. "whas wrong with him? Ain't he back ta normal?" Kyouyo walked into the church rubbing his shoulder. He accidentally bumped into Ren. "Yes. He's normal. That's the problem." Rai nodded.

--------------------------------a few hours later----------------------------

Ren gave a sad sigh as he crushed the skull of some homeless punk. He wiped off the blood of the guy onto the guy's shirt. Then walked out of the alleyway. "excuse me?" he looked over into some older girls face. "have you seen any suspicious kids your age?" Ren shook his head and continued on. He smiled at a little girl as she ran up to his side. "help me! Can you find my mommy?" Ren nodded and picked the girl up. She hugged his neck tightly and sat her head down on his shoulder.

"she's around here. Long blond hair and tan skin. Mommy said for me to wait here. But I can't find her!" the girl started to cry. Ren shushed the girl and they started to look around for about ten minutes. A woman's cry made the girl perk up. "mommy!" Ren set the girl down and she ran over into a woman's arms. The woman looked up at Ren.

"thank you!" the child smiled. "this guy! He helped me find you! Look how kind his eyes are!" the woman studied Ren intently. "your right Yuma. He looks kind to me." Ren smiled as he gave a respectful bow. "be careful next time Yuma. It was nice to see you reunite with your mother." Ren turned and walked down the sidewalk.

Ren walked through the park with a slow pace. His eyes clouded over with his thoughts. The tattoo had spread onto his shoulders and onto his sides, just short of curving over to his front. And every few seconds it sent pain jolting through his nerves. Not unbearable, but enough to slow down Ren's body and thought process. "just a little more… I can survive." "survive what?"

Ren yelped, he looked around but he was at the bend in the path surrounded by trees (he took the forest path) so everything was in shadows, but Ren wasn't afraid. Hell. He could kill anything that went after him. He nearly turned around but a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. "Rai…" Ren sighed in relief. "nothing to worry about. Just a spoken thought." Rai tightened his hold on Ren's body and rested his forehead on Rai's shoulder. Ren instantly relaxed, the touch soothing the pain in his nerves. "you'll keep your promise, won't you?" Ren grinned as he nodded. "yeah. I'll stay alive until your happy."

Rai nuzzled Ren's neck then pressed his lips against Ren's pulse. Ren smiled as he tilted his head so Rai could have easier access to his neck. The gesture was calming, and Ren felt loved when Rai was so close. And Ren… didn't feel like Rai hated him. The thought made Ren's eyes shadow as he tilted his head forward. The thought of Rai hating him, even if he knew Rai _did_ hate him. It made his heart hurt. Bad.

The arms tightened as Rai nipped Ren's pulse. Ren tilted his head back so his throat was bared. "why can't you be happy Ren?" Ren's eyes softened as he gazed up through the trees at the moon. "I'm happy right now." Rai smiled as he straightened slightly. "you should be…" Rai leaned down and pressed his lips to Ren's forehead. Ren closed his eyes and relaxed against Rai's body. Rai and Ren slowly walked over to a bench down the path and sat down. Ren laid out a crossed the bench with Rai at his feet. (not on, under or smelling his feet)

Rai studied Ren as Ren shut his eyes. Ren yawned and folded his arms beneath his head. "Ren, your happy with me…" Ren opened his eyes and smiled. "yeah, I'm happy right now." Ren closed his eyes and fell asleep. Rai's eyes flashed as he looked up at the sky. _I'm happy right now too Ren… but I can't tell you. You'll leave me all the sooner… and I don't want to be alone, without you again…_

----------------------

Ren winced as he was jolted from his sleep. He looked around and say that Rai was sleeping on the other end of the bench. Ren looked up and saw Lucifer's see through hologram. "one more person Ren. Just one more… and you know who would be perfect?" Ren's sleep fogged mind slowly processed. "kill Rai, Ren." Ren sat up and shook his head. "no way."

Lucifer smirked as he faded and appeared behind Rai. He bent down and cupped Rai's cheek. "come on Ren. He's miserable here. And your just making it worst." Ren shook his head. "just end his misery. He wants to kill you. He _hates _you." Ren bent over and covered his ears.

"don't say that!" Lucifer grazed his nails down Ren's neck and snagged his shirt. "didn't he say that on the rooftop? How he hates, despises you?" Lucifer's cool breath slid a crossed Ren's skin. "why should you, and Rai suffer? Why can't you both be happy?" Ren stood up. He bent over, covering his head with his arms. "just stop it Lucifer!" Lucifer's see through arm felt real enough when he slashed open Ren's shoulder when he grabbed it.

"you should make everyone happy Ren, make Rai happy. He will be happy when he's away from you." Ren tightly shut his eyes. "STOP IT!" Ren screamed as he straightened. Power surged through Ren's body and Lucifer's figure was blown away. Ren turned to Rai. Rai was standing up, with one arm stretched out to catch a hold of Ren's arm.

Ren stepped back as the power continued to surge through him. "stay back." Ren shook his head, his eyes wide with desperation and fear. "no….. I'll kill you!" Ren turned and started to run hazardously down the path, knocking a trashcan down and sent it spinning. Rai screamed for Ren as he fell onto the ground. Rai started after Ren, but Ren straightened and went running again.

"stay away…" Ren looked over his shoulder and sent a none aimed attack back at Rai. But it didn't hurt Rai when it slammed against Rai. He was the shield… and Ren knew it would be ineffective of the sword to attack the shield. However it made Rai pause long enough for Ren to disappear. Rai ran forward, his expression going from confused and Rai like, to angry and disbelief of Nebiros. Both of them depended on Ren… and Ren was gone.

"REN!" Rai sped forward with speed of that beyond a human's capability. Rai stopped slowly and turned around. He slowly returned to the bench they were just occupying. Ren was gone…Rai's eyes widened.

Ren was gone…

Looking around at the peaceful spot. A glint of gold made his stop. He stooped down and picked up the item. It was the golden cross that was around Ren's neck. He straightened and stared down at Ren's cross. He fisted his hand around the cross and held on tightly. Blood slowly seeped through the creases of his hand as the cross bit into his palm… leaving behind a cross shaped wound.

Ren was gone…

---------------------------------------a single weeks later-----------------------------------

Rai slowly dragged himself towards the cot. He sneered at the bright light when it blinded him for a minute. Flopping onto the cot, Rai pulled over the pillow and laid his head on it. He breathed in, the slight clean scent of Ren filled his nose.

Rai's eyes flashed. Inside of him, Nebiros was stalking, unsettled. Rai had come to realize that Nebiros was just as emotionally dependant on Ren as Rai was. Ren was missing, no one. Not even Kyouyo could find him. It was like Ren didn't exist… like he was dead. Rai shook his head as Nebiros howled. The demon creature Nebiros, with his bull head also had the easily angered mind. And being bull headed (pun intended) was also very stubborn. He believed (as did Rai) that Ren was alive, he _had_ to be alive. And if anyone said that Ren was dead, Nebiros took him out easily enough. (As Kyouyo had found out when he suggested it)

Getting cut form his thoughts… Nebiros heard Tsukiko, even Nana scream. He sat up. "what the hell!" Rai walked down the hallway towards the church. Rai entered the church and saw the other 6 great spirits all standing in the center of the church. Walking slowly towards the group, Rai's eyes widened. He saw Ren standing there.

Rai's eyes widened from being narrowed. Ren's eyes were shadowed by his longish messy bangs, colored more of a brown color and plastered to his face from the torrents of rain falling outside. His body was drenched with rain, as were his pants. His shirt completely ripped and ragged, held in his hand. Both his shirt, and his body was drenched in blood. Not even the rain got it all off. Underneath the blood, the tattoos had spread out more. More runes had appeared, crawling up to his hair line. And on the palms of his hands, more runes. Small ones, that were hidden if Ren clenched his hands. Barely noticeable as they weren't black. Just a very _very_ light bruised color. (like purple or so)

Ren walked past everyone and down the hallway. "Ren!" everyone looked at each other then at Rai. "go on Nebiros. He'll talk to ya." Rai turned and stalked up next to Ren. Ren ignored Rai completely as he opened the pair of doors leading to the cemetery. The rain drenched Ren once again as he walked up to a large statue of an dragon god. (Japanese dragon god of rain. Sui-Riu)

Ren pulled his knees up and rested his folded arms on top of his knees. Rai walked over to Ren and stood in front of him. "come on Ren. Let's get you dried off." Ren gazed down at the ground, as if he didn't hear Rai. Rai frowned as he grabbed Ren's hand. Ren jumped then snarled. "don't touch me."

Rai blinked and made a grab for Ren's hand. "stop kidding. You need to get dry before you get sick." Ren snarled again as he pushed Rai away, Nebiros didn't react while Rai fell onto the ground. Ren's eyes were shadowed the whole time. "something's wrong." Ren rubbed at his hands like he was trying to remove something vile. "I can't be touched." Ren wiped his hands on his pants. "I'm too disgusting…"

Standing up, Rai moved in front of Ren. "look at me Ren." Ren shook his head and ducked his head. He lifted his arms and slid his hands over his head. Then started to mumble incoherent things. Rai stepped closer even to Ren and then stopped. "come on Ren, look at me." Ren shifted. After a minute of debate, Ren slowly lifted his head. However, he kept his bangs hiding his eyes.

Rai reached forward and moved away Ren's bangs, but Ren kept his eyes closed. "open your eyes Ren." Ren slowly opened his eyes. Rai's hand stopped moving and he dropped it back to his side. Ren's eyes weren't his own, yes. They still were amber with black pupils. However his pupils were slightly dilated and the shine of life had gone away, like he had given up. And his irises were outlined with crimson. It was easily seen. And it gave Ren a demonic look. Ren closed his eyes and tears streamed down his face in rivers, joining with the droplets of rain falling onto his face. "go away Rai…" Rai continued to stand there. Staring at Ren with wide eyes.

"please, go away… don't force yourself to look." Ren's eyes became shadowed again. Rai's eyes flashed as Ren continued to silently cry. Not a pained expression, his face wasn't marred with any strange look. But the tears just flowed down over his cheeks, he wasn't smiling… wasn't frowning… wasn't even shaking.

Rai stepped forward and gripped Ren's head in his hands. He pulled Ren forward and pressed his head against his chest. "stop crying Ren." Rai wrapped his arms around Ren's shoulders and held him there. "they say…" Ren slowly fisted his hands into the sides of Rai's shirt. "listen to me Ren… just listen." Ren nodded and tightened his hold onto Rai's shirt. Rai pressed Ren's ear against his heart. "they say that listening to someone's heartbeat when your upset makes you feel better."

Ren breathed in slowly as he wrapped his arms fully around Rai's waist. Rai smoothed out Ren's hair and stood still as Ren listened to the beating of his heart. Ren kept his eyes closed as he relaxed. "yes Ren. Just relax." Ren nodded and smiled slowly. After several minutes Ren released Rai and stood up. "come on Ren. Let's go inside." Ren shook his head and walked over towards a giant, old oak tree.

"I feel more comfortable not around people." Rai walked over to Ren and wrapped his arms around Ren's shoulders from behind. "but your cold, your skin is clammy… and your so pale." Ren didn't reply as he leaned against the oak tree. "I will survive." Rai nuzzled Ren's neck and kissed his pulse. "I know you will." Ren turned and studied Rai, his eyes not shadowed.

Rai smiled as he cupped Ren's cheek. "we, Nebiros and I missed you." Ren studied Rai intently in the eye. Rai leaned down and pressed his mouth to Ren's. Ren closed his eyes again and Rai pressed him back against the oak tree's trunk. Ren fisted his hands in Rai's shirt and Rai stepped closer to him. Rai lifted one hand and removed his glasses while the other slid and grabbed the base of Ren's skull.

He tilted Ren's head slightly and nipped his lower lip. Ren jumped and accidentally opened his mouth. However Rai slid the tip of his tongue over Ren's lips and then deepened the kiss. After a minute or so, Rai lifted his head and leaned forward so his forehead rested on the tree. Ren tilted his head forward and rested his own against Rai's chest. His heartbeat calming Ren.

"your still so damned tall." Rai chuckled quietly as he slid his head down and rested it on Ren's shoulder. "Ren, we're soaked." Ren looked down and saw that his pants were soaked, and even through his trench coat, Rai was soaked. Ren chuckled then burst out laughing. Rai lifted his head and tossed his head back, laughing along with Ren.

Rai pressed his lips against Ren's forehead and Ren closed his eyes. "your eyes are still their beautiful color." there was a tinge of happiness in Rai's voice. (like in the manga, a small heart appeared when Ren made that promise with their pinkies hooked together) Ren looked up at Rai with wide eyes. "really…?" his voice sounded doubtful.

With a smile Rai slid Ren's bangs to the side again. "yes Ren." Ren smiled as he closed his eyes. "now, you want to go inside where you can dry off?" Ren smiled as he nodded. "I want to sleep." Rai smirked as he turned and walked towards the church. Ren studied Rai for a minute with a frown. Following after his friend, the two walked into their makeshift home.

Ren and Rai walked into the room and Ren was tossed a towel. He dried off his body and then dug through Rai's bag. Rai walked out of the room with a change of clothes. When the two changed into their dry clothes, Ren walked out into the church where Rai was waiting. "what are we going to do now?" Rai shrugged as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail. "I want to sleep." Rai smiled as the two walked back into the room.

Ren laid down onto the bed and rubbed his face into the pillow. Rai slid onto the cot, then straddled Ren's hips. He didn't have his trench coat on, so he wore a sleeveless black shirt and baggy black pants. Ren only wore his baggy black sweatpants. Rai leaned forward and started to rub Ren's back. He had noticed it the moment Ren's back was to him. His muscles kept twitching and his shoulders were tense.

Obvious Ren had been in somewhat serious pain. For his muscles stopped twitching and his body relaxed. Ren sighed in relief as he was given a somewhat hard backrub. But it got rid of the pain he had been feeling. "thank you…" after several minutes (a half an hour) Ren rolled Rai off of himself and sat up to crack his back. Rai rolled onto his back and studied Ren.

Ren studied Rai with a hard stare. Rai smiled as he reached up and tangled his fingers through Ren's hair. Ren was tugged down. He shifted and then half laid on Rai as he pressed his mouth against Rai's. Ren removed Rai's glasses and tossed them to the side as Rai started to rub the back of his neck with his thumb. The two deepened the kiss as Ren closed his eyes. Ren lifted his head and studied Rai intently as he regained his breath.

Rai pulled Ren so he was actually resting his weight onto his body. "relax Ren. It's time to rest." Ren slowly closed his eyes as he sighed. "happiness begins tomorrow." Rai shifted and tightened his grip on Ren. "what?" Ren smiled. "nothing Rai…. Absolutely nothing…." Ren gave a silent sigh as he fell asleep.

----------------------------the next day----------------------

Ren smiled as he slowly stood up. Ignoring everyone for a moment Ren slowly took in a deep breath. "it's nearly time…" Rai hooked one arm around Ren's shoulders and hugged him so his back was against his chest. "hmmm?" Ren grinned and shook his head. "let's go to the church… all of us." everyone shrugged their shoulders and agreed.

Making their way to the dead church, Ren pulled out the small cross Rai had recently given him back and started to rub his thumb over the small indents in the cross. The pattern was sparse, he had been worrying on it for the past few hours. The constant running of his thumb over it had smoothed the gold over. "your acting weird Ren." Ren smiled and laughed as he patted Rai's arm. "I have no reason to act weird." Rai rolled his eyes and they entered the church.

Ren sat down on the alter and stared silently down at the ground. He continued to stare at the ground as everyone surrounded him. "Ren, what is this about?" Ren gave a small smile as he pulled a dagger out of his pants. He passed the smooth steel over his hands a few times. Rai took notice of the dagger and his eyes widened. "what are you going to do with that Ren?" Ren looked up at Rai. "I'm sorry Rai."

With a quick flick of his wrist, Rai's palm was sliced open. Rai didn't wince, but he watched as the blood poured down and splashed onto the ground. Ren then turned and sliced open his side, wide open. A serious wound, bad enough to easily kill Ren. Rai yelled as he pressed his bloody hand to the wound.

The second Rai's blood touched Ren's gaping wound, light erupted from the blood and everyone was blinded as they were slammed backwards into the wall. Rai's voice went from calm and collected to worried. "Ren! What did you do?" the light faded and everyone looked at Ren.

Ren's tattoos shined crimson as the blood poured down, soaking his clothes and gathering at his feet. Ren staggered before he leaned heavily against the alter. His blood continued to glow a eerie color as Ren fell to his knees. He held onto the alter like his life depended on it.

Above Ren, a circle came to be in a weird black substance. Inside of it, the gates of diabolo formed. Ren screamed in agony as the same power as before wrapped around him and lifted him back onto his feet. The gates grew larger as more blood flowed out of Ren.

The gate started to pulse as they swung open the slightest of a inch. However screaming wrapped around everyone and they all bent over and covered their ears. Ren stopped screaming as Lucifer's power slithered and wrapped around him in black tendrils, straight from the gate. "good Ren…"

Laughter echoed in the deathly silent church as Ren was jerked up into the air. He started to claw wildly at his throat as Lucifer's form formed behind him. "I'm almost free… but I have only one thing left to do." Lucifer's free hand waved towards everyone and they all straightened, their vision and hearing restored. "we must have a audience." Lucifer's grin widened as he caressed Ren's racing pulse. "your so beautiful Ren. It's to bad that I have to hurt you so."

Ren was pulled back and Lucifer pressed his mouth against Ren's, everyone froze as they gazed up at the scene. However, Lucifer's free hand lifted into the air. Rai's eyes widened. "get away from Ren!" he attempted to move towards Ren and Lucifer, but Lucifer shook his head. "I won't harm any of you, Ren deserves that much. Enough so he can finally have happiness." Lucifer lifted his head and his crimson eyes flashed.

Before everyone's eyes. Lucifer sent his clawed hand straight into the gaping wound. He sliced Ren's wound open from the inside and it grew not only in size, but in severity. Re gasped, then screamed in pure agony. His back arched as tears flowed out of his eyes.

He turned back to Ren and stroked Ren's cheek. "I don't want you to forgive me Ren. I would not accept your forgiveness, because I enjoy your pain way to much." Lucifer ripped the wound open, making it wider to blood flowed all the faster. Rai screamed for Ren as Lucifer dropped Ren harshly onto the floor. "such a pitiful child you were. Always happy." Lucifer sneered as he set himself down onto the alter. "even when I so blatantly tried to make your life miserable. Your happiness made me want to puke."

Ren moaned in pain as his tears mixed in with his blood. "the gates already open Ren! Your being is now worthless!" Ren shook his head as he slowly sat up. "no…" blood slid down in tiny rivers over his chin from his parted lips. "just say it Ren. Say 'Death brings happiness'. and everyone will be happy." Lucifer slid off of the alter and kneeled next to Ren, leaning over him to see his expression.

Ren's eyes flashed and he shook his head. "I'm sorry guys. I'm so sorry. But I can't, if Lucifer caused me misery just because I I was happy. I would be unable to watch what he does to you." Ren coughed up blood and then closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Lucifer." Ren lifted up the dagger still in his hand and imbedded it deeply within Lucifer's heart. Lucifer screamed in agony, the sound killing everyone's hearing. But somehow, they heard Ren over it.

"A catalyst stores power. Channels it for others. It works either way Lucifer. I can't allow the gate to open." Ren smiled as he opened his eyes. "so the moment you planned this gate opening, I planned to kill you… remove everyone's pacts and hopefully allow everyone to move on."

A flash caught Ren's eye before Lucifer sliced open his cheekbone. "no! I won't allow it!" Ren's eyes softened. "this is my true happiness Lucifer. You may never die. But you may never live either." Lucifer clawed wildly at Ren's mangled body, then slowly slumped onto the ground. He grasped the dagger in his chest and tried to pull out the dagger. "it can't end… like this…" Lucifer dusted into a fine black powder. The gates above them slowly closed and then winked out.

The dagger clattered onto the ground and several thumps followed it. Ren looked up and his eyes softened. Everyone was unconscious. Everyone… was finally free of diabolo… Ren dragged himself over to the alter and leaned back against it with a sigh. "just a little longer… just to see Rai happy…" Ren looked over at Rai and gave a weak smile.

It took only a few minutes, but to Ren it seemed like a lifetime before Rai started to shift. Rai lifted himself up off of the ground. He gazed up at Ren with his beautiful and clear eyes. Before Nebiros appeared… "please tell me your alive Ren." Ren gaze a weak smile and nodded. Rai stumbled over to Ren clumsily.

When Rai slumped down next to Ren, he reached forward and grasped Ren's hand. "what about your promise Ren?" Ren shifted and winced. He had almost no blood left to bleed out without being dead. "I stayed alive… just long enough to see you." Ren winced and coughed up some blood. Rai shook his head and he wrapped his arms around Ren's waist and dragged his limp body up against his.

"you can't die!" Ren smiled as he relaxed. "I am dying Rai. I'm dying so you all can be happy…" Rai's eyes flashed and he ducked his head for a moment before he raised one hand and grasped the base of Ren's neck. "Rai… I don't want to die… however I am. Very soon. And it disturbs me that you aren't happy." Rai's eyes softened. "even in deaths door, you want other people happy." Ren nodded slowly, his eyes glazing over slightly.

"I… haven't told you something Ren." Ren's eyes flashed and he frowned. "what is it?" Rai's eyes shadowed as he rubbed his thumb over Ren's very weak pulse. "I'm happy… I have been happy for a long while now." Ren smiled and raised his bloody hand to rub Rai's cheek then brush his bangs back. "I know." Rai frowned and looked up. "what?" Ren smiled as he lowered his hand. "the only reason I didn't die sooner… was because I was happy." Ren chuckled, bloody slipping between his lips. "pathetic… but I love you Rai. You're the only one who cared for me. Only one that hasn't hurt me."

Rai's eyes filled with tears, he watched as Ren's own tears drifted down their twin paths. "Ren…" Ren shook his head. "I know that you… don't care for me. But I held onto the idea. Hoping that god would give me a little slack too." Rai placed a finger on Ren's lips. They were cold already. Rai's tears broke through and fell slowly down his cheeks as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Ren's.

Ren sighed as he relaxed against Rai. Rai deepened the kiss until they were both leaning slightly against the base of the alter. Rai lifted his head and gazed down at Ren. He smiled slowly and closed his eyes. "I'm glad your happy…" with a final sigh, Ren stopped breathing. Rai's heart lurched as he grasped onto Ren's body and held it tightly to his own, feeling the cold set it. But trying to heat up Ren's body anyways.

"no… Ren…" Rai's body shook with tremors as sobs wracked his frame. "no… you cant die!" Rai gazed wildly down at Ren. "because…"

"Because… I love you."

Rai shook his head in denial. He buried his face into Ren's neck, the skin cooling rapidly. "I didn't tell you when you were alive. Now it's to late." Rai sobbed silently against Ren's skin. How could he do that? How could Ren die before he knew the truth!

Before Rai could grasp onto a answer. A sword slid cleanly through his chest and imbedded into his heart. Rai lifted his head slowly as he gazed up at Kyouyo and Tsukiko. They both held the katana's hilt in their grasp. "he died because you said you were happy. But your not happy now." Tsukiko's voice became sad. "now you can join him." Rai's eyes softened as he stood up, the sword forced out of his back by his own hand. He leaned forward and kissed Tsukiko's cheek softly. "thank you everyone… we'll wait for you guys…" Rai fell backwards next to Ren with a lack of strength.

With the last of his strength, Rai dragged himself over to Ren's cold body and embraced it loosely. "thank you…" everyone gazed upon the two with thankful eyes. "thank you Ren. You did what we thought the impossible…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren smiled happily when he heard his name being called. He sat up and looked over his shoulder at Rai as he ran over. "Ren!" Ren stood up and dusted himself off. Rai tackled him back onto the ground and the rolled down the grassy hill. Rai looked around as they finally came to a stop. "where are we?"

Shifting, Ren slid his hand through Rai's hair and smiled. "in heaven, Mio will join us in a few years. She has also turned back into a regular human." Rai gazed down at Ren, around the two. The grassy plains rolled on forever. With a serene sky overhead.

Rai's eyes softened as he gazed down at Ren. Ren smiled. "no scars Rai… no reminders of our past." Rai lifted one hand and studied his fully re-grown pinky. "all we need Ren… is each other." Ren nodded and Rai turned his eyes back to him.

Leaning down, Rai covered Ren's mouth with his own, the deep kiss ended after a few minutes. "I love you Ren." Ren's eyes widened as he froze. His eyes then softened and he smiled. "and I love you Rai." Rai captured Ren's lips again and they shared a deep, loving kiss. Breaking it off, Rai rolled them around so Ren was laying on his body fully. Ren smiled and rested his head on Rai's shoulder.

Rai wrapped his arms around Ren and kissed his forehead. They shut their eyes at the same time and fell into a peaceful sleep…

Yes, we finally found happiness…

together…

------------------------------------------------

i hope you like it!

review please!


End file.
